


Vampire in Brooklyn (1995): My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [54]
Category: Vampire in Brooklyn (1995)
Genre: 90's Music, African-American Folklore, Apartments, Brooklyn, Caribbean Folklore, Cities, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, F/M, Inspiration, New York, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the 1995 filmVampire in Brooklyn..
Relationships: Rita Veder/Maximillian (Vampire in Brooklyn)
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509





	Vampire in Brooklyn (1995): My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Paramount Pictures own the film Vampire in Brooklyn. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Vampire in Brooklyn (1995): My Thoughts**

Picture this. You’re the only survivor from a race of vampires on a Caribbean Island, and as a vampire, you have to find a mate to keep the bloodline going — as well as find a way to survive beyond the night of the next full moon.

Well, that’s exactly what happens in the 1995 horror/comedy film **Vampire in Brooklyn**.

* * *

_An abandoned ship crashes into a dockyard in the city of Brooklyn, New York. The ship inspector Silas Green inspects it, and finds it to be full of corpses._

_Elsewhere, Silas’s nephew, Julius Jones, has a run-in with two Italian mob goons. Just as the goons are about to kill Julius, a suave, mysterious vampire named Maximillian (who prefers to be called “Max” for short) — who arrived on the ship in his intricately carved coffin — shows up and saves Julius’s life by killing the goons. Soon after, Max finds Julius and infects him with his vampiric blood, turning Julius into a decaying ghoul; he then explains to a surprised Julius that he has come to Brooklyn in search of the dhampir daughter of a vampire from his native Caribbean island in order to live beyond the night of the next full moon._

_The dhampir, it turns out, is none other than NYPD detective Rita Veder (Angela Bassett), who is still dealing with the death of her mentally ill mother (who was a paranormal researcher) some months before. While she and her detective partner Justice (who has romantic feelings for her that she is beginning to return) are in the middle of investigating the murders on the ship (and connecting Julius to them), Rita begins having strange visions about herself (or at least a woman that looks like her), and begins asking questions about her mother’s past. When she tells Justice about having “a strange feeling” about the investigation, he reacts in a skeptical manner, which frustrates Rita. The visions, as well as some of Rita’s more unusual personality traits (including being more of a “night person” than Justice), are presumably influenced in part by her vampire heritage. However, Rita is completely unaware of this heritage, and believes she is headed toward a state of mental illness, similar to what happened to her mother._

_Meanwhile, Max initiates a series of sinister methods to find out more about Rita, and to further pull her into his thrall. These methods include seducing and then murdering her sex-crazed room-mate Nikki, as well as disguising himself as her preacher Pauley and a lowlife Italian crook Guido (by killing and consuming each in order to assume their bodily forms). In these disguises, Max misleads Rita into thinking Justice slept with Nikki, which makes her jealous and angry with Justice. This effectively cools much of the desire on Rita’s part to begin a relationship, although Justice remains cautiously persistent._

_After saving her from being run down by a taxicab, Max gets a dinner date with Rita. Rita is highly impressed with Max’s sophisticated and sensual manner (as well as flattered by his apparent better job at understanding her unusual personality when compared to Justice), and begins to fall for him. While dancing with her, Max takes the opportunity to bite her._

_Later the next day, Justice finds Rita in her apartment; Rita has been asleep all day with her apartment completely darkened. Justice informs Rita that Nikki has been found dead, and vows to help her understand her strange visions, as one of them had correctly foretold Nikki’s murder. A shocked Rita tearfully forgives Justice, while simultaneously berating herself for not taking the chance to listen to his side of the story, and is happy he is now beginning to understand her. The two friends then embrace._

_Sensing what she views to be an opportunity of sorts, Rita takes the initiative, and begins to kiss Justice; as a result, the pair finally become highly passionate. However, the romantic activity begins Rita’s transformation into a vampire, and just as she is ready to bite the unsuspecting Justice in the neck, she looks in her bedroom mirror and sees her reflection disappearing — a sure sign that she is transforming into one of the “undead.” (It is presumably by biting Justice and draining his blood that Rita’s transformation will be complete.) Horrified (and angry) at what she has become, Rita races over to Max’s apartment to ask him about the changes occurring in her, while also hopeful that he might give her the answers she needs._

_Max explains himself, and by doing so, Rita (who already blames his biting her neck for “turning” her) also deduces that he is behind the murders that she and Justice are investigating (which is implied by her telling him “It was you, wasn’t it? All the murders — the alley, the boat, Nikki?” while he simply remains silent, letting his eyes do the talking). Rita further finds out that Max was sent to her by her father, whom she has long been curious about. It turns out that Rita’s mother loved Rita’s father despite his being a vampire, and his death at the hands of vampire hunters was what caused Rita’s mother to lose her mind, which is what Max meant when he told Rita, “Your father sacrificed himself so your mother could survive. That’s what drove your mother insane.”_

_Max tries to convince a hysterical Rita that she will be happier with him as a vampire, instead of remaining in the human world, where he feels she will remain out of place and misunderstood by society._

_Meanwhile, a concerned Justice plans to rescue Rita from Max, and seeks help and advice from Dr. Zeko, a vampire expert they visited earlier in the murder investigation. Zeko explains that years ago, he knew Rita’s mother while she was doing her research on the vampires of the Caribbean islands, and that she surrendered to the side of evil by falling in love with Rita’s vampire father, resulting in Rita. Rita’s only hope for becoming human again and avoiding becoming Max’s bride is either not drinking the blood of an innocent human victim (which becomes harder and harder for her to resist doing as the night progresses and she becomes physically weakened), and Max dying before the next full moon. Zeko gives Justice an ancient dagger with instructions to either kill Max, or risk being killed himself by Rita._

_By the time Justice reaches Rita, she is lying inside Max’s coffin, almost completely changed into an evil vampire. She threatens to bite Justice, and Justice and Max soon engage in a battle. However, the odds are not in Justice’s favor, as he soon drops Zeko’s dagger on the floor. Max then encouragingly tells Rita to permanently finish Justice off and complete her transformation into his bride. However, Rita ultimately decides to reject life as a vampire, while simultaneously having compassion for Max because of his quest for a mate. With that, she picks up Zeko’s dagger and drives it through Max’s heart, causing him to disintegrate; as her vampire self is heartbroken over the death of Max, she changes back into a normal human. Rita and Justice then embrace with a passionate kiss as they officially begin their romance._

_Meanwhile, Julius, now completely decayed, enters Max’s limousine, where he notices his master’s ring and puts it on; as a result, the magic from the ring instantly transforms Julius from a ghoul into a fully intact and well-dressed member of the undead._

_Overjoyed at this discovery, he tells his uncle Silas, “There’s a new vampire in Brooklyn, and his name is Julius Jones!” as both of them drive off into the night to parts unknown._

* * *

Basically, this movie is a great one (mostly because of the vampire concept), and I find it to be inspiring from a writer’s perspective, too.

> **Max:** _(to a shocked Julius Jones and the equally surprised mob goons)_ Interesting. I’ve been stabbed, and I’ve been hanged, and I’ve been burned. Even broken on the rack once, but I’ve never been shot before. Kind of itches a little.

> **Max:** A long, long time ago, Nosferatu, the undead, the race of the vampire were driven from Egypt. Most fled to the Carpathian mountains of Transylvania but others of better taste, including myself, travelled south through Africa and over the Atlantic... to a beautiful island hidden deep in the Bermuda Triangle. There, we lived for happy centuries, feasting on the blood of unwary travelers, until discovered by the hunters once again. Then, the blood that spilled was our own. I alone escaped, but a vampire alone is a vampire doomed. My only chance was to find the one known offspring of our tribe that had been born in a foreign land — a woman somewhere in this place called Brooklyn.

> **Maximillian:** Can I send my car to pick you up in a half-hour?  
>  **Rita:** _(impressed)_ Oooh, a car. Let’s make it an hour.  
>  **Maximillian:** I’ll see you then.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_..


End file.
